The Incredible Hulk
by Coulson is a Beast
Summary: Bruce Banner is on the run from General Ross and searching for a cure, but things get worse when the US Government gives Ross a blank check allowing him to recruit a group of the best soldiers on the planet, and use whatever means necessary to capture Banner and the Hulk and one of them wants to take it up another notch. Part of my Marvel Universe


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Breath in, breath out…..breath in, breath out" he told himself following his own instructions. "Serenity is the key" he muttered under his breath. His legs were crossed as he sat in buddist temple in what he believed to be Japan. He wasn't 100 percent sure since the last thing he remembered before here was a small village in Turkey where he was helping the sick recover from some nasty diseases. He had been practicing meditation in order to help him control the rage, he often remembered the day his life changed from a great career and great future to a life on the run and living in fear of losing control.

It was just like any other day at the office, he was recruited out of college by the U.S. military, after writing a paper on how gamma radiation could be the key to unlocking the human potential if mixed with the correct things, a paper in which he got a C. The military had recruited him to take over the super soldier program that was being revived by the U.S. government. He spent months going over the previous programs, he read up on Erksine and his original program and the test subject Steve Rogers, and other various attempts scientist throughout history after World War II, things from genome rewriting, to organic bonding with other species. Today was a big day for his project since it was the first real test, with all his other tests being computer simulations. He was standing in the test room putting the final touches on the machine when he heard knocking coming from the observation room where Betty was. He turned as took in the form of Betty Ross, she was gorgeous, with brown hair that she almost always had put up when they worked but when she did let her hair down it went down to almost midpoint of her back. He then spotted a more ominous sight, the sight of one General Thadduess Ross, he also held the title of Betty's father and his boss. Today he would impress Ross once and for all, he was going to expose a lab rat to gamma radiation and if his calculations were correct the rat would become a "Super Rat" proving that his theory has some merit. He had a handful of calibrations left to make and then they would be ready. As he finished up he heard the gamma radiation emitter turn on "Hey Betty, looks like the firing up system is on the fritz again. Turn off the automatic start up we can do it manually for the test" he stated going back to his work. After another minute or so the emitter started getting louder meaning it was getting charged up. He turned to look into the observation room to see Betty scrambling around the consoles that controlled the emitter. He left the test room and entered observation "Betty Whats going on?" he asked looking over the consoles.

"The emitter is powering up and the override isn't working" she replied quickly.

"Okay no problem, close and seal the door like we were going to do for the test and let it go off" he stated feeling as though he had solved the problem. He put the code to seal the door only to be rewarded with a cannot connect message. "Uh oh."

"What do you mean uh oh?" asked Ross who was growing increasingly worried.

"The door isn't connecting to this terminal for some reason, we need to evacuate this building right now" he explained prompting the general to sprint out of the room to get everyone out. After Ross ran out he remembered that you could get the doors to seal from inside the room, all he needed to do was to set up a delay to give himself enough time to get out of the room before the door closed. He ran in without consulting Betty and entered the test room. He moved quickly knocking over the rat cage in the process but got to the computer to put the code in. He set the delay for 10 seconds "More than enough time" he said as he turned to run out of the room. As he ran he could see the door, his salvation, until he suddenly felt himself falling forward. He had tripped over the rat cage that had fallen when he entered and promptly smashed his face into the grated floor of the test room. It took a few seconds for him to get his berings back before he went into a full sprint for the door. He knew it would be close so he jumped for it, but did nothing but meet the cold steel of the door that had shut on him. He was trapped like the rat he had planned to expose to the gamma radiation, he turned and could see Betty crying and screaming at the glass wall between, her father had returned and was turning Betty away from the scene. He couldn't hear anything except the emitter reaching full power and then feeling a wave of heat from the gamma radiation and then all went black.

He came out of his walk down memory lane with a start due to the whirring helicopter blades he could hear fall over the land. He grabbed what little he had and started moving to get out of the temple while avoiding the chopper at all costs. He hid in small room, hopping that the chopper would just pass them by and move on somewhere else. The room itself reminded him of the hospital he was in after the accident.

It had been almost a week since the accident and he had not only been hounded by doctors, Betty and his other colleagues but also General Ross and other government agencies. One man in particular stood out in his mind and that was one Agent Coulson who claimed to be from an agency called Shield, not unlike anyother agent he felt like Coulson knew so much more than anybody else. After a few questions Coulson said he would return to fully debrief him and promptly left giving him a few hours of peace before a few FBI agents came in to ask the same 50 questions they had asked the previous 4 visits, his frustration at being hounded soon turned into anger. He noticed the agent had stopped speaking and his eyes grew to amazing proportions and then just blacking out.

The next time he woke up he was in the middle of woods and he had no clothes on, after a short search he found a house and managed to get some clothes from a very nice old couple, he was going to stay for dinner until they turned on the news and made 2 discoveries the first being he was definitely in Canada and second that a giant green monster had attacked the hospital where he was recovering at. That night he was haunted with dreams of crushing the FBI agent at the hospital and rampaging through New York before ending up in Canada. That was all it took for him to know that he had done it, anger for himself began to build and he felt a sharp pain go through his entire body before once again blacking out.

He had been on the run ever since for almost four months, a few weeks after Canada General Ross began chasing all over the world and now had tracked him to this temple, he needed to escape to keep out of the generals hands but also to protect the kind people in the temple who had taken him in. He left the room and started running for the court yard hoping to escape into the woods where he had the best chance of losing the choppers. Ross wanted it to use it as a weapon and he could not let that happen. His name is Bruce Banner and he has a monster living inside him.


End file.
